Lillith
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: A young woman saves the lives of Inuyasha's young daughters.  What will happen when it is found out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 1

The woman strode through the Harjuku district. She was walking along Takeshita Dori. Watching the teenagers as they shopped and interacted with each other.

She herself was drawing the attention of the kids around her. She was tall, about 5' 10" inches with an hour glass figure every teenage girl longed for. Long black hair hung to her waist, bright green eyes shone from an oval face with it's smooth, white skin and delicate features. Dressed in black leather duster; with a black wife-beater; black jeans; and knee high, black hiking boots. She carried herself with an air of authority and regality that demanded people give way to her, if not to bear the consequences of their refusal. Sex appeal and danger exuded from her, garnering stares from every person she passed.

She stopped and was looking into the window of a small boutique that specialized in leather goods, when a group of teenage boys walked by. One decided to stop and ogle her. His eyes traveled from her feet up to her eyes. The cock sure smile he had fled at the look of icy disdain on her face. He bowed politely and murmured something to her in Japanese. Turned and went back to his friends, who laughed at him, then continued about their business.

She chuckled to herself and continued on her stroll. She headed to Yoyogi Park, hoping to see the ginko trees. She wanted to get there toward evening to enjoy the golden color of the autumn leaves in the dying light.

She walked past Snoopy Town and Yoyogi stadium, then on to the park. She didn't worry about being alone in a strange country with little knowledge of the language or in a lonely place. She could handle herself. She needed to be alone, wanting to get a feel of the area. This was to be the setting for her next book.

She followed a trail that seemed to be little used. As she walked she took deep breaths of air that seemed clearer here.

Suddenly, she hears two young feminine voices and recognized the fear in them. She followed the voices into the trees, only understanding the words, "No, please stop."

Stealthily and silently, she made her way through the trees, until she came upon a small clearing. Two young girls were tied to a tree and a rather large man was threatening them with a knife. They were clearly terrified, the oldest one looked no more than twelve years old and the youngest looked about eight. She could tell they were closely related, both had pretty silver-white hair and bright golden eyes. Both wore school uniforms, which meant they hadn't made it home.

She bent down and picked up a large, heavy tree branch. Snuck up behind the man and hit him over the head. Knocking him down, the knife flying out of his hand to the ground.

The girls' eyes widened at her sudden appearance, her black clothes helped hide her in the glooming light. She was downwind and no one caught her scent. She grabbed the knife and cut through the rope.

She said, in English, "Run!" and pointed. The girls took off like a shot, running for all they were worth. They ran straight into their father. He took them to a spot that hid them, but that he could see the woman who had helped his girls. He thought he would have to help her.

She moved to follow them when she heard the bellow of the man. Surprised the blow didn't knock him out, she turned to face him.

She gave him a formal bow and a feral grin and said, "Bring it, big boy." She turned the knife she still held around and held it downward. She spun as he charged her, duster flaring out hiding the knife as it slashed his back open in one long gash.

She faced him again, this time she held the duster out to the sides with both hands. She started moving turning this way and that. The duster flared again, confusing the man. She feinted to the right, and when he moved to defend himself from the knife, she brought up her left foot and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"That should do it. I know I got him that time.", she thought, as she watched him fall to the ground. What she didn't know was that the girls were hanyou and the man was a bear youkai, sent to kidnap them.

No one noticed the woman perched on the feather high above them. "Damn, the idiot got himself caught.", she thought and flew away.

The man grinned at her and spit out two teeth, as he got up yet again. She looked at him, "Are you really that stupid? Why not stay down?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "This time, I'll make sure you stay down, asshole."

"Well, it's your party, fuckface. So if you feel froggy, leap.", she said, holding her hand out and indicating come on. He never realized the knife had changed hands.

He charged her again, this time she feinted to the left, and when he attacked to the right expecting the same maneuver, she brought the knife around from the left and sunk it into his lower abdomen. She looked him in the eye and sneered, "This is what you get for fucking with little girls. We GROW up and get even, asshole." She pulled the knife straight up under his ribs and into his heart.

She pushed him down to the ground and felt in his pockets, coming up with a handkerchief, proceeded to wipe down the handle of the blade as it stuck out of him. She cleaned the blood from her hands and coat as best as she could.

She had been so intent on the fight and clean up that she never noticed the three sets of golden eyes staring at her from the darkened woods.

Inuyasha was surprised at this human. She was better than Sango with a knife, and the way she used both hands and feet with the same capability was new to him. He indicated to his daughters to stay put, this woman was dangerous, and he didn't want them near her.

She jumped when he stepped out from the trees. Instantly, she was on alert. She could sense his strength and ability, not many could sneak up on her like that.

She looked him over, he was tall and well built. He had long silver hair and golden eyes, like the little girls. She assumed they were related.

She relaxed slightly and bowed. Saying, "I sent them that way." Pointing in the direction she had chased the girls. She snuck a step back when he looked in that direction, and began looking for an escape route.

She knew he didn't understand her, and now she was kicking herself for not learning more than rudimentary Japanese.

He looked back at her and noticed the step back, and gave her a look that clearly meant, "STAY."

He turned back around and pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number and spoke into it quickly.

Lilith saw her chance for escape and she took it. She snuck off, unwittingly taking the same path she came in on, her scent still on the path from when she walked in. She dove into some underbrush, her black clothes hiding her, when he tried to chase her down. When he got far enough away from her, she sprinted off in another direction.

Eventually she found Harjuku station, went into the restroom and washed the blood from her hands. She emptied her coat pockets and dumped it, knowing it was a loss. She caught the train back to Shinjuku station and a cab back to her hotel, in the skyscraper district.

Back in her room, she showered and bagged up those clothes to dispose of somewhere else, and went to bed. As soon as she closed her eyes and sleep over came her, the dream started again. She woke up with a scream on her lips and sweating.

Inuyasha was stunned, he had lost her. He called Sesshomaru to tell him what happened and he needed someone to come clean the mess before the police found it. He told him he was bringing a human woman in, that she had killed the demon, and would need help. He finished the call and turned back around to find her gone.

He followed her scent until he realized that this was the way she came in and that she had taken a different direction out of the park. By the time Kagome and Sesshomaru showed up, she was long gone.

He found her coat at Harjuku station, but nothing else. She had to have taken the train. He had to go back to Kagome with no information on who saved their daughters, and she was going to be pissed.

Getting back into the limousine, he looked at Sesshomaru and shook his head. "Either she's very good or very lucky. All I found was her coat.", he said.

"Hn.", was all Sesshomaru said. He didn't like the fact that a human had killed a youkai and he didn't know who she was. According to his nieces she was a tall, white woman with long black hair and green eyes. He would put people on it tomorrow. He wanted her found.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co. But I can dream can't I?

Chapter 2

Four years later

Akiko was very excited, but was doing her level best to remained sedate and calm for her Uncle Sesshomaru. He was taking her to a reading by her favorite author, Lillith McFadden.

She had finally gotten him to read one of her novels and he quickly devoured the rest of them in days. The only thing that upset her was the fact that he told mother about the sex scenes in the stories. She came home to find all the scenes blacked out in her copies, and that ruined the book itself. She didn't read them anyway, she skipped those parts, they embarrassed her.

They went in and took their seats, her uncle had pulled some strings and got front row seats. He refused to believe that a woman could write like she did. She created believable male characters, like she knew how a man thought. Her style was realistic, especially the fight and sex scenes. He wanted to meet this woman, and he had set it up to do just that. Akiko didn't know they were going to the cocktail party after, it was a surprise for her.

The lights went down and a tall, black haired woman came onto the stage. She wore a long, black pencil skirt that had a slit up the side, showing her leg to the thigh. She had paired it with a red silk button down shirt, with cap sleeves and mandarin collar. Her hair was pulled into a top knot with sticks holding it in place. She acted as if she owned the place and everyone in it, her emerald green eyes cold as she surveyed her audience. She sat down on the stool provided for her, exposing her long, well toned legs for all eyes.

She smiled and said, "Good Evening, I am Lillith McFadden. Welcome, relax and enjoy your evening. I will have a question and answer session at the end of tonight's reading." Her voice was low and husky, the sound sent a little frisson of reaction through Sesshomaru's body.

"Kami, How beautiful she is.", he thought. He was picking up small whiffs of her scent. It reminded him of musk, with an extra bit of wildness to it. The scent reminded him of something, he couldn't place it.

Suddenly, he was very glad he had sat this evening up. His reaction to this beautiful woman surprised him a little, then he thought about some of the scenes she wrote. "I would like to know if those scenes are from first hand experience.", he thought. His body tightened at the thought of the two of them acting out a few of them.

Akiko had started poking him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down and saw the look on her face.

He leaned over and said, "What's wrong little one? Are you ill?"

She shook her head, "No, Uncle Sesshomaru. It's just, well it's her."

"Who would that be?", he asked.

She looked at him, "It's Misaki's green eyed lady." Sesshomaru's eyes flew to the woman on the stage. She fit the description he had been given four years ago. He couldn't believe this. He had looked high and low for her. When he finally gave up, thinking what happened a fluke, she appears before him.

Lillith looked around at her audience noting again the fact that more males appeared than females. She knew that it was going to be another one of those evenings, when she played dodge the hands all night. That was until she saw the girl and man sitting in the front row.

She remembered the girl, her distinct coloring wasn't easily forgotten. She wanted to groan out loud, knowing the dreams would start again.

He wasn't the same man she had seen that night, but the resemblance between the girls and the two men was clear. The man sitting with her unnerved her a little, she could feel power flowing around him. To top it off, he was gorgeous. He was tall and well built, something the cut of his black Armani suit only enhanced. His coloring and male beauty made her wet sitting there.

She would have to find a way out of this reception early tonight. If he showed up, and started asking her questions, there could be trouble. Her two worlds would collide, and she would be destroyed.

She finished her reading and started taking questions from the audience. One man asked if she were married. She gave him a cold look and said, "Please, refrain from personal questions. I will answer only questions concerning the story line."

Akiko stood and asked her how she could write about another culture other than her own with such passion.

Lillith smiled at her and said, "Well, first I try to immerse myself in the culture and learn about it firsthand. I also hire people to read over what I write to make sure I get it right. Nothing would anger me more than to have someone write about my culture without learning about it and understanding it first. Every culture that I have included in my novels has taught me something of how others look at the world and about myself. I think about the lessons I've learned when I sit down to write and that's where it comes from."

Sesshomaru stood, "So how did you learn of our culture?"

"I lived in Tokyo for two years and avoided everything American. I spoke only Japanese, and interacted only with people from here. I did my best to blend in with everyone.", she said. Laughter erupted from the crowd, and she gave them a small smile.

She answered more questions including one on how she learnt Japanese. She smiled, "I attended Tokyo University and took language classes and had the help of many people along the way. Believe me I made some real blunders, many of them embarrassing. But, I learned and am a better person for it."

An elderly woman stood and thanked her for being so considerate concerning her sensitivity to her country and culture saying most Americans were pushy and expected everyone to know English.

Lillith bowed before her and said, "If you ever go to America you will find a lot of people like me. It's terrible how some of my compatriots act, and it offends me that they are like this. I will apologize if any have offended you, but please, don't believe we are all like that."

She looked down at her watch, "I'm afraid that's all there is time for. Thank you for coming this evening. I hope you enjoyed it." She bowed for the polite applause she received, turned and left the stage.

As soon as she left the stage, she went directly to her publisher. "Kyo, I can't stay at this party. Someone I don't want to see will be there. How long of a time limit will I need to stay to be polite?", she demanded.

Kyo gave her a strange look, "About an hour or two will suffice. We can say you have an early day tomorrow and must leave.", he answered her. He saw the look of relief pass over her features.

"Kyo, please invite the woman who thanked me to join us. I would like to speak with her longer. She seemed to be alone, and I would rather someone watch over her.", she said.

Kyo nodded and left. Neither saw Sesshomaru standing there. He had wanted to catch her and speak with her privately.

He didn't believe his ears. This woman was concerned for the welfare of an old woman she barely spoke with, and she had saved his nieces. Yet she took a life without thinking twice about it. "What is she?", he thought to himself. His curiosity was growing by leaps and bounds.

Staying in the shadows, he watched her as she slipped on a black suit jacket, picked up her purse and bottle of water. She turned and went the same way her publisher had.

He sighed and went to collect Akiko, maybe he could catch her at the party. If not, now he knew who she was.

He told Akiko where they were going and she clapped her hands in delight. "Maybe, I could thank her for helping Misaki and me."

"Let me talk with her about that. She may not want her ability known to everyone.", Sesshomaru said.

Akiko looked crestfallen, "Yes, Uncle." Akiko got a real surprise when she was introduced to her. She bowed to Lillith and said, "I want to be just like you."

Lillith could see the hero worship in her eyes. She smiled at her, and said, "My dear, you don't want to be anything like me. Not at all."

Then surprising her, Lillith leaned down and whispered, "You weren't hurt that night were you?"

Akiko's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head no. Lillith smiled at her again, "Become you, don't try to be me. It's not a very good life." Akiko caught a quick flash of sadness in her eyes and it was gone just as fast.

Lillith bowed before Sesshomaru as introductions were made, and her attitude did a turn around. It was like a door closed in his face. Her eyes lost the warmth they showed Akiko, and she became uber polite.

Through out the evening he noticed her coldness toward males in general. He had seen her smiling and speaking with the old woman, she insisted join them. When she caught him watching she froze up again.

He observed many men speak to her and everyone got the same response, an icy wall of disdain appeared. "What had happened that caused her to be this way?", he thought.

Akiko reached up and touched him. "Uncle are we leaving soon?", she asked. He nodded his head, he had promised Kagome to bring her home early. "May I go say good bye?", she asked.

"Yes, but, I think it would be better if I waited here.", Sesshomaru answered.

He watched his niece make her way to Lillith's side, and gain her attention. His eyes widened, when the woman handed her a card and hugged her. He saw her point to the card and to himself, and wondered what she was telling her.

Akiko bounced back to him, very excited. "Uncle, Lillith gave me her email address and she said I could only write her if it was ok with Mama and Papa. Do you think they will let me?", she asked.

"I will speak with them myself and gain your permission.", he said. He looked at Lillith, and saw her icy mask back in place. He nodded to her and she returned in kind. She turned her back as if dissmissing him. He felt a quick flare of anger over that, but suppressed it.

This woman was an enigma. She was kind and gentle with children and the elderly, but she froze everyone else out. He became determined to figure her out.

He looked down at his niece, "Come, this Sesshomaru promised your mother you would be home early. I don't wish to hear her angry this evening." Akiko grinned at him, knowing how Mama got when her rules got broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter three

Akiko was out of the limousine and into the house like a shot. She ran directly to the room she shared with her sister.

Sesshomaru came in behind her, shaking his head. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, "You better sit down. I have some very interesting news."

They went into the livingroom and sat. "We found out who the woman is that stopped that bear youkai. Her name is Lillith McFadden."

Kagome's mouth fell open, "THE Lillith McFadden?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The very one. She was in Japan at the time, and she verified it to Akiko. She asked her about her and her sister."

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes, "I would like to talk with her. I need to thank her for what she did."

"I don't think she would talk with you. I get the distinct feeling she doesn't want thanked. As a matter of fact, when Akiko told her she wanted to be just like her, she told Akiko to be herself.", he said.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the card and said, "She did tell Akiko she could email her, only if you approved. Here is her email address. I don't think she would hurt her, and it might be a good idea if Misaki could talk with her."

Inuyasha took the card, and nodded, "Kagome and I will talk about it. It might make things worse for Misaki."

Upstairs in Akiko's bedroom

Akiko and Misaki giggle over the computer. They had just composed a letter to Lillith. They told her a little white lie, saying their parents approved.

They both thanked Akiko's photographic memory, she learned the address before giving the card to Uncle Sesshomaru.

Misaki was very excited, her green eyed lady had been found, and now she would be safe.

"Mama and Papa didn't understand, Lillith was going to save her. The lady told her that, and showed her what was going to happen.", Misaki thought.

Akiko grinned at her sister. She remembered her tears and how her parents said the dreams were from the kidnapping. Misaki tried to explain, but they didn't listen. Akiko took one more look at her sister and hit send, she believed her and if this saved Misaki then she would do it.

Arriving back at her hotel room, Lillith kicked her heels off and sighed. "What a night.", she thought, "Well, who thought she would grow up to read my novels? Talk about coincidence." At least I could stay until the reception was over, Akiko had left early with her uncle.

Thinking about Akiko, brought unwanted thoughts about her uncle. "Dam, he's hotter close up. He could be really dangerous for me. I have to stay away from him, he could sneak in on me. Then, I would be disappointed again when he couldn't handle me.", she thought.

She went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She stripped and stepped under the warm spray. She sighed again, angry at herself for the throbbing feeling between her legs. "How could I let this man affect me like this?", she asked herself.

She closed her eyes and dipped her head under the running water, hoping to dispel the thoughts racing through her head. An unbidden fantasy popped into her head of Sesshomaru joining her and taking what she so wanted to give him.

Unable to help herself, her hand wandered into the folds of her womanhood. Her finger found her clit and she began masturbating to her waking dream. She was moaning and crying out, she leaned her head against the shower wall, her body shuddered with the force of her orgasm.

She finished her shower, stepped out and slipped into her bed. She felt strangely unsatisfied, her body beginning to throb with need again. "Well, I'll just have to be horny. I'm not even going to go there.", she promised herself.

Resolutely, she turned on her side and thought about mundane things. Like trying to remember to check her email tomorrow. It helped, soon she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Across Tokyo, Sesshomaru lay on his bed. His thoughts again going back to the woman. He had had the oddest thing happen in the shower. He had been thinking about her and suddenly, a fantasy about her being in his shower and waiting for his pleasure, came into his mind.

He could see himself step in and bend her over, sinking himself into her. He could feel her tightness, and her wet skin against his. Her heard her moans and cries, he felt her body tighten as she hit her peak. He could feel himself spill his seed inside her. His eyes popped open and he realized that he held himself and she wasn't there.

He still couldn't believe what happened. He had fantasized about women before, both human and demon, but, they were never this realistic. He decided he would put her out of his mind, he had no use for a woman, especially a human. He turned and went to sleep.

Lillith woke early the next morning. She was leaving Japan on an early afternoon flight, and she had to pack.

The first thing she did was order coffee and check her emails. The first one was the letter from Akiko and Misaki.

It read:

Green eyed lady (Lillith)

I have thought of you that by that name for a long time. I am glad that we finally found you. I want to thank you for saving my sister and me. I was very scared even though Daddy would have saved us. You came first and stopped that mean man, without even knowing us!

Mama says that you must be very special to have done that for us and we should pray for you. Even Uncle Sesshomaru says that you deserve our up most respect and that our family owes you a life debt. Daddy says you are one "hell of a fighter" and that he feels bad for anyone who makes you angry.

I just think that you were sent to save me and my sister and I love you for it. May I call you Aunt? The lady in my dreams says that you are my aunt, and she never lies to me.

Love,

Misaki and Akiko

Lillith had tears in her eyes when she finished reading what the little girl had written, and it touched her. She did wonder about the dream comment.

She wrote back:

Misaki and Akiko,

I am very glad that you are both ok. I was happy that I could help. I would be honored for you to call me aunt. The only family I have is an uncle that I haven't seen in a long, long time. It would be nice to think that I have two nieces out there for me.

As for a life debt, you owe me nothing. I did what I did for myself as much as I did it for you. When you are older I will explain, right now you are too young.

Tell your Mom thanks for the thought and prayers and tell your Dad thanks, as well. What he said about my skills, I will take as a compliment.

I have to go. I'm going home today, and I'll be there a while, my next novel is sat there. I need a break from traveling, and my bffl John misses me. Write me soon.

Aunt Lillith.

She smiled when she hit send. Maybe these girls could help her bury her demons forever. She thanked whatever was good out there that she was in the wrong place at the right time again, and these girls weren't subjected to anything too traumatic.

She went through the rest of her emails and addressed each, basically mundane things. Logged off, and closed her laptop. She got up and started packing when she was interrupted with a knock.

Opening the door to a bell hop, he bowed, "A message for you miss. The gentleman asked me to wait for a reply."

Opening it she read, "Meet me downstairs for coffee. S"

"Well who died and left you God?", she thought and was going to refuse, until it dawned on her. He needed a lesson on how to ask a woman to meet him. She was just the woman to do it.

She gave the bell hop a tip and said, "Tell the gentleman I'll be right down." He nodded and left. Lillith resumed her packing, When she finished that, she took her time dressing. Finally satisfied that she made him wait long enough, she went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 4

"Where the HELL was she? The bell hop told me 45 minutes ago she would be right down.", Sesshomaru was getting irritated. He hated being made to wait. He was used to getting what he wanted when he demanded it.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Lillith. She had on a black mini skirt; a black sweater with an open knit, under which she had a white wife beater. Spike heeled boots that went to the knee completed the outfit. She had left her hair hang loose, and kept her make up limited to eyes shadow and lip gloss.

She stopped in front of him and bowed. Giving him a fake smile, "Please, forgive me for making you wait so long, Sesshomaru-sama."

He knew she had done this deliberately. He nodded and said, "Come, I have a table waiting for us." He turned and strode off in the direction of the restaurant, thinking she would have to follow him.

She was quick, even in those ridiculous boots, and stayed right at his side. Giving him a sly smile, when he looked at her. He tried not to think of the picture she made in that skirt and boots. He had a quick flashback to the shower incident and he felt himself stir in response.

He held her chair for her and she thanked him. Then he took his seat. Immediately, the waiter showed to take their order. Sesshomaru ordered coffee for her and tea for himself, but Lillith said, "I'll have water only, please."

"Hn", Sesshomaru snorted. Angry at her for superseding his order. "How dare she? This Sesshomaru knows how to treat his guests.", he thought.

She sat back and looked at him with an icy glint in her eye. "I really hate to be rude, but, I need to catch a flight shortly. So, what can I do for you?", she asked.

"I'll get right to the point, then. What are your plans concerning my nieces? I don't want them traumatized anymore than they already were over what happened.", he said.

"I noticed your oldest niece seemed to have put me up on a pedestal. I want her to understand that I'm only human, with many faults. That I had my own motivation for doing what I did.", she told him.

He never expected that answer. "What was your motivation for helping them then?", he asked her.

"Let's just say I have a real problem with creeps that pick on children or the elderly and leave it at that.", she answered him.

"Oh, I think there is more to it than that. Please, elaborate.", he probed.

She smirked at him. "Sir, To elaborate on that point would denote that we have more than a passing aquaintance. There's an American saying, Let sleeping dogs lie. I think that is what we should do in this situation.", the ice in her voice unmistakable.

"If you tell my niece what you just told me about your "problem", that will make her want to have you as a role model.", he tried a new tactic.

"Don't worry if that happens I will tell her all my reasons for doing what I did. When she is old enough, and by then I will know her well enough to tell her.", she shot back.

She looked down at her watch, "Please, excuse me. I must leave now if I'm to make my flight home. Thank you for the coffee and the enlightening conversation. Pleasure meeting you again.", she stood and gave him a formal bow. Turned and left the restaurant before he could respond.

"Damn little bitch.", he thought, but his inner demon chuckled.

"Got you didn't she? Could it be that you have met your match, and she's a human?", it taunted.

"No human could be this Sesshomaru's match.", he snorted to himself.

"Well, it looks to me that she turned the tables on you. She gave you no information and let no emotion show. Kind of like someone I know. Next time you see her, try a little charm. That usually works on human woman.", it responded.

"There will be no "next time". I will not be seeing her again.", Sesshomaru thought, and wondered why that would make him feel a little let down.

1 year later.

Sesshomaru is sitting in his office, staring off into space, his mind on the woman who had sent the book to him. He had just finished reading it, and it had shaken him to the core. Every scene between the main characters mimicked every fantasy he had had about her.

Especially the shower scene, it was like she had reached inside his mind and pulled it out. It was exactly the same. From the way she described the water as it ran down her back as he bent her over, to the way she begged and cried for more, as he pounded into her. He grew hard just thinking about it.

Still, this was her best work yet. He had to find a way to contact her and tell her that. He picked up his phone and called Kagome. He knew that the girls wrote her all the time. It had taken him long enough to get permission for them to do so.

Now, Kagome wrote her all the time, as well, and they were becoming friends. He thought he could get her email address there. She answered on the third ring. "Kagome, this Sesshomaru wants Lillith McFadden's email address. I wish to send her a message."

He heard her sigh, "I am sorry, Sesshomaru, but I promised Lillith I wouldn't give it out. I'm writing her now. I'll ask if I can give it to you. Will that be acceptable?"

Sesshomaru expected some kind of static, "Please do. I have a question for her."

Kagome laughed out loud when she hung up. She had talked Lillith into sending him the book. She wanted to see what happened when he read it. For months, Sesshomaru found little ways to ask about Lillith. "So, Aunt Lillith attracted the great demon lord?", she thought. She grinned, if he only knew.

Lillith had asked Kagome to read the book as she wrote it, and they had a big laugh over how she wrote her sex scenes. Lillith had told her about the fantasies she was having, and how she hoped to write them out of her head. Then, she shocked Kagome by telling her that the man in her fantasies was none other than Sesshomaru. Well, Lillith laughed about it, but Kagome got an idea.

Now she knew he wanted her. "A question my foot", she thought. Quickly she composed a note to Lillith and emailed it. Hoping that Lillith would agree to talk with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 5

Lillith lay on a chaise lounge situated in the corner of her office. She had her eyes closed, while John sat with the her laptop. "Hey, honey. Kagome just sent you a note.", he said.

She smiled at him, "What does it say?"

"She wants to know if a Sesshomaru can have your email address, he's asking for it. That, he got the book this morning. She says to do it, let's be evil and see what he wants.", he said.

"OK, spill girl what's going on. I want to be in on it too.", he whined.

"Well, you know those delicious fantasies I've been telling you about?", Lillith asked. At his nod, she continued, "Sesshomaru is the man in those fantasies, sweetie. Kagome talked me into sending him a copy of my new book. She said she wanted to see what he would do when he read it."

John typed quickly into the computer. "What did you just do, John?", she asked.

He giggled and said, "Remember, I love you. I replied for you. I told her yes." With that he unplugged the laptop, closed it, and took off running through the house.

Lillith hot on his trail, yelling, "Give me that. I don't want to talk with him."

"Then I will for you. I'll have you engaged before you know it.", John squealed, narrowly missing being caught. "You need a man in your life. This is not healthy, remaining single and celibate. I'm doing this for you.", he ran out the door and she heard a splash. Following closely behind, she saw the laptop sinking to the bottom of the pool.

She grinned at him, "Well, now I can't answer him. So I don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, but my dear, I will be answering him. I will tell him all about how those little scenes are actually your fantasies about him. I will give him your address, I want to see how fast he gets here.", John snickered.

"John, don't. He could really hurt me. I don't want a man. He'll only let me down.", she sounded defeated.

"Not every man is like your father, sweetie. Look what your uncle did for you.", he pleaded.

"Yea, and look what happened to you.", she snapped. He winced, and instantly she was sorry for the comment. "Oh, John! I'm such a bitch. I'm so sorry.", she cried.

"It's alright, I just wish you would give this man a try. Evidently, he's interested if he's trying to contact you after reading the story.", he said.

"Well, then he only wants one thing from me.", she smirked at him.

"Then get laid, sweetie. Give it a try. The real thing is much better, you know.", he assured her.

"I'll talk with him, if you promise to stay out of it.", she demanded.

He crossed his fingers behind his back, and said, "I promise."

Kagome was a little surprised at the reply. She had said to go ahead. She called Sesshomaru and gave him the address.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped when Kagome called with her address. He didn't think she would agree to speak with him. " Now what to write to her? He couldn't come right out and ask about the sex scenes in her book.", he thought.

He sat down in front of his computer,

Lillith,

I wanted to thank you for the copy of your book you sent me, and to tell you that I thought this is your best work yet. Tell me, are your plot lines are based in part on real events or if they come completely from your imagination?

Sesshomaru

There was a subtle way of asking what he wanted to know. He hoped he could keep her writing to him. He needed to bed her, and he had a feeling that wasn't going to be easy. He grinned and hit send.

Three days later

Sesshomaru opened his email account to find a reply form Lillith.

Sesshomaru,

You are quite welcome for the book. Kagome told me you had read all the others. I try to improve with each novel I write, so I thank you for the compliment. As for my plot lines, they are solely my imagination. Does that disappoint you?

Lillith

He smiled and answered her

Lillith,

No, it doesn't disappoint me that your plot lines come from your head. Some of the scenes you write are so realistic, like they had really happened. I know you practice martial arts, but, have you trained with swords? The scene that had swordplay could have had a bit more detail. I am proficient with swords, if you ever have any questions or if there is something you would like to try, I would be available to assist you.

Sesshomaru

He grinned and sent it before he changed his mind.

The next day, Lillith opened the email and blushed bright red after reading it. John looked at her and said, "What's wrong sweetie? Did he say something wrong?" He pulled her new laptop to him and read what Sesshomaru had wrote. "Well, my dear, I think you have just been propositioned.", he giggled, "Let me answer it, ok? You can read it first." She laughed and nodded her head.

Sesshomaru

Thank you for kind words, I do strive to write as realistically as I can. As for the offer of assistance, I may have to take you up on that offer very soon. I will be anticipating all of the time we will be spending trying various positions and postures to make sure they are feasible. Thank you in advance for the kind assistance.

Lillith

When she read it she blushed again. Then she giggled and sent it. "He doesn't know where I live, so I'll be alright. I never offered sex, either.", she thought. She was soon to find out how wrong she was.

When Sesshomaru read that email, he grew hard instantly, and growled low. Damn, the fantasies were getting worse and she sends a message filled with double entendres.

So started a game between the two of them. Neither side revealing anything about themselves but, trying to figure the other side out. This continued for 6 months, and would have kept going, but fate stepped in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyahsa & Co.

Chapter 6

When Lillith opened her email that morning. She knew there was trouble. There were sixteen messages from Akiko.

She was very upset. Her father wouldn't let her go to the Spring formal with the boy she liked. He told her he was to old for her and she wasn't permitted.

The last email is what brought the panic on. It said she had found a way to America, and she was running away. She wanted to live with her Aunt Lillith.

Lillith hit panic mode. She emailed Kagome and Sesshomaru, but it was late in Japan. She called her Japanese publisher and told him to find one of them and to have them call her. It was an emergency.

She woke John and put him on the phone, putting out feelers. She was getting ready to make another call when her cell phone rang.

"Yea.", she answered, abruptly.

"Lillith, it's Sesshomaru. What is the emergency?", he demanded.

"I got an email from Akiko. It claims she is on her way here. That she can't live with her father any longer.", she said. "If it's true. She's in America now. She can't make it to me. Akiko doesn't know what my life is like, none of you do.", she was fighting to hold back tears.

"Let me call Inuyasha and Kagome. Then, I'll call you back.", he said.

"Ok.", she said, hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later the phone rang again. It was Sesshomaru. "Akiko was supposed to spend the night at a friend's house, but when Kagome called they hadn't seen her. Inuyasha went to her room and found the note. She's on her way to you.", he said.

"I have people looking for her now. They will grab her if they see her. They know not to hurt her in any way.", she said.

"I'm on my way. What is your address? I want to know what you meant about your life.", he demanded.

Lillith sighed and gave in, telling him to bring someone that he could trust to watch his back. "Well, there goes my chances. He's going to freak at all these gang members who come and go all day.", she thought. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that suddenly appeared there.

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. These people had been there for her, when she needed them. She won't act like they are nothing now. "If he didn't understand that then fuck him.", she thought.

Sesshomaru hung up thoroughly confused. "Why would I need someone with me? What was his niece walking into?", he thought. He sighed picked up the phone, made some calls and left for the airport.

24 hours later

The limousine pulled into the driveway, amid the tricked out suv's, and low riders sitting there. Sesshomaru saw Lillith appear from around the side of the large two story farm house. She was wearing jeans , white wife beater with a red shirt over top of it, black knee-length hiking boots completed the ensemble.

She bowed to them as they alighted and said, "Welcome to my home. She has been located and will be here in a couple of hours. I wanted time for you to get here, before I had her brought here."

Sesshomaru nodded and introduced Koga and Kagura to her. Kagura looked from Sesshomaru to Lillith, then gave Lillith a venomous look.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "How is she? Is she ok?"

Lillith laughed, "She is fine. I'm just making sure that she learns a lesson from this. Two young men, about the age of the guy she wanted to date, have her. She has seen their faces and knows how old they are. I want her to see, that you don't have to be old to be dangerous."

She led them to the back of the house, where there was a patio. Tables were spaced around, and many filled with men sitting around drinking and smoking marijuana. Young women ran around in tiny outfits, some sitting with men, others waiting on them. Rap music played in the background, heads bobbing in time to the beat. All seemed to be wearing the same color and knew each other quite well. She stopped in front of a table where a smallish white man, he had blue eyes and dish-water blond hair sat.

"John this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kagura. Inuyasha is Akiko's dad.", she introduced him. "Everyone this is John. He's my assistant.", she said.

"More like her bitch. She won't tell you that she has a kept man, and she won't make an honest man of me. Just keeps me here, so I am available when she needs me.", he laughed.

"John, you are an ass. Why would I marry you? You would have to have your man on the side. Then, where would I be? Still frustrated.", she grinned at him.

"Well, you could always have your own back door man.", He sent a sly smile to Sesshomaru.

"But John, I've told you a million times before the only reason I would marry you is for your body. If I can't have that, it's not worth my time.", she snorted at him. Then both burst into peals of laughter.

When she stopped laughing she said, "Please, sit down. Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm sure one of the bitches will get it."

They all took a seat. "Bitches?", Koga asked.

She looked at all of them, "Welcome to my world. You are about to get a taste of gang life. I told you that you didn't know me. These are my peeps, and I will do anything for them. I owe them a lot, they took care of me, when no one else would or could. "

Sesshomaru was stunned, now he could see why she never invited the girls for a visit. She was hiding this part of her from them. "I guess we all have our own secrets.", he thought. Wondering for the first time how she would react to the fact that he was a demon.

Koga was in lust. He wanted this woman, she could be the alpha bitch he was looking for. He caught her eye, "So tell me, have any of your peeps laid claim to you?"

She gave him an icy glare. Spitting out with a venomous tone, "Not interested." Koga looked as if he had been slapped.

John burst into laughter. Wiping his eyes, he said, "She TOLD you." He winked at Sesshomaru, knowing that if he were to say something like that he might get a surprisingly different answer, although this cold fish would need some incentive to make his move. "Now, I know you love me, Lillith. To turn down such a fine specimen.", he pretended it had awed him.

Again his eyes went to Sesshomaru, "Now all I have to worry about is you. Are you going to take my girl away?" Sesshomaru gave him a look of pure ice, as if preparing to kill him.

"John, you are walking where angels fear to tread. I would suggest you leave things as they are and not ask questions like that.", Lillith warned him. Her own eyes, an icy green, staring at Sesshomaru, as if daring him to try it.

Her gaze moved to Kagura, when her low growl reached her ears. "Bitch, I suggest you stay out of this. You'll bring down a world of hurt. Take a good look around.", she said quietly.

Kagura looked around and noticed that they were the center of attention, many of the men's hands reaching inside their clothing. Her eyes flew back to Lillith. "Kindly remember who's yard you are in and act accordingly.", Lillith's tone was filled with venom, her own hand inside her shirt.

John grabbed Lillith's arm, "Don't start trouble on my account." He batted his eyes at her.

"John stop being an ass, before I decide to treat you like my bitch, and put you in your place.", her voice took on a dangerous tone. John had the grace to blush, and apologize.

She sat back in her chair and took on a relaxed attitude. The men seated around them visibly relaxed as well.

Lillith looked at Inuyasha, "Now you see why I've never invited your daughters to visit me or your wife for that matter. They'd get chewed up and spit out. I wouldn't want them hurt like that."

Inuyasha grinned at her, "Kagome would be able to hold her own with these guys, but I appreciate the fact that you kept them away." Lillith gave him an odd look, but he didn't respond.

"What I would like to know is how you wound up here?", Sesshomaru asked.

She gave him a cold little smile and said, "My parents died and I'm the product of child welfare services. I was placed with a little old woman, who did the best she could, but the streets beckoned and I answered."

"Hn, That's a real nice way of putting it sweetie, and it's not what you told me. Owww, you bitch, you kicked me.", John said. He looked at her and blew her a kiss.

"John, my life is my own business and no one else's. I have never laid a hand on you in all the years I have known you. As much as I love you, if you breath one word, I will kill you." , her voice was quiet and held a warning tone. John visibly blanched, sat back and kept quiet as he was told.

Sesshomaru was stunned. "He couldn't see this woman as a product solely of the streets. There was more to her than that.", he thought. His curiosity was now prodding him, it wanted to know more. He had to figure out this puzzle named Lillith McFadden.

An hour later, as everyone was sitting chatting, a young black male came and whispered in Lillith's ear. Her head snapped up and she looked in time to see a tall, thin white male come around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Company. But if you are giving them away?

Chapter 7

He had the same coloring as Lillith, he looked at her and opened his arms.

Lillith jumped up, tears streaming from her eyes and ran to him. She touched him, as if to verify that he was real, then threw herself into his arms. Kissing and hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in a long time.

John looked at the little group at the table. "That's her Uncle Larry. She hasn't seen him in 20 years."

"Why so long?", Inuyasha asked.

"Don't tell her I told you. He was in jail for supposedly murdering the man who killed his sister, Lillith's mother.", he replied.

"Supposedly?", Sesshomaru asked, not believing the emotion this woman was showing.

"If you want to know more, you'll have to ask them. That's all I've been told.", he answered.

Suddenly, he leaned to Sesshomaru and whispered, "I owe her my life, she stopped the ones who would have killed me. I've seen her emails and the curiosity in your eyes, and I'm warning you don't hurt her."

Inuyasha heard what John said and grinned. This man was acting like she was incapable of handling Sesshomaru. "From what I've seen, she dealing with him quite well.", he thought, "Then, again I would not have believed all this without seeing it with my own eyes."

The topic of conversation returned and introduced her uncle to everyone there. "I've talked to Uncle Larry and we have an idea. With your permission, Inuyasha, I'm going to tell Akiko my story. It might wake her up, the only thing is it is pretty graphic. I would like you to be there, when I do so.", she said. Inuyasha said nothing, but, nodded in agreement.

John gave Larry his chair and went for another. Lillith kept giving her uncle warm smiles and touching his hand, as if he would disappear any second. She waved one of the young woman over and asked her to cook a meal for him, telling her he had just got out of jail.

The young woman smiled and said, "I'll make you the best meal you've ever had. Welcome home." She leaned down so her uncle could look down her shirt and whispered, "I'll be more than happy to take care of any other needs you may have as well." She stood, turned and walked seductively away. Lillith took one look at her uncle's face and laughed.

"Lillith, tell me you don't act like that young lady.", he demanded.

Lillith stopped laughing, "Uncle Larry, no man will treat me like these stupid bitches allow themselves to be treated. I am better than that. I use my brains to get what I want, not my body. That's why I have my boys respect, I don't let anyone use me. Why do you think they call me peebee?"

Koga said, "I'll bite. Why peebee?"

She gave him a little grin, "It stands for Pit Bull. You see, a female PIt won't breed with a male she doesn't like, even if she is in full heat. Any male that tries, she will attack, and kill if she can. These guys know any man that tries to use me will wind up dead or in the hospital."

Inuyasha laughed, "It fits you, remember I've seen you in action. You refuse to give up until they don't get up."

"Interesting, Inuyasha respects her, that means she has skill.", Kagura thought, "Then, I'll just have to kill her. She'll not have Sesshomaru, he is mine."

Just then, the same young man came and whispered to Lillith again. "She's here. I'm told she is terrified, she doesn't know where she is.", she said.

Akiko appeared around the corner, being escorted by two young thugs. One look and you could see she was scared, but, trying to put up a brave front.

Until she saw Lillith and her dad, then she started crying. She ran into Lillith's arms, "I was so scared, Aunt Lillith. These guys told me I had to go with them, and they had guns. How do you know these people?"

"Come on, sweetie. It's time you learned all about me. Your dad is going to be with us while I tell you. OK? And you will get to meet my uncle, he finally came home.", she smiled at her. She put an arm around Akiko and walked her inside the house. She looked at her uncle and Inuyasha over her shoulder, and they followed them into the house.

Sesshomaru and Koga moved to get up and John stopped them. "I don't think so. You two are not included in that discussion. Stay right here, please."

Both demons sat back, but inwardly Sesshomaru seethed. "This Sesshomaru wants to know her story. Why won't she let me close to her?", he thought.

Back inside, Lillith led them into her office. Akiko noticed the disarray of the desk, and the shelves that held even more notes and papers jammed helter skelter. Lillith grinned at them, "Someday, I'll organize all that. It's ideas and notes, some I've used some not."

She motioned for everyone to take a seat, but she stayed standing. "Akiko, I know that it's hard to make a parent see that you are almost grown. I say almost, because you are not grown. You have a lot to learn yet. Your Dad did what he did because he loves you and would do anything to keep you safe, including stopping you from doing something stupid."

"When you listen to this, think about what I said about people who love you. I ask you not say anything until I finish, OK?", she smiled.

Everyone nodded, she took a deep breath and began, "I guess my life started out normal enough, until Daddy started gambling. Everything went downhill from there. He would disappear for days, come back broke and looking for ways to get more money. When he went through all the money he had, then he went through Mommy's small inheritance."

"When I was eight years old, Daddy borrowed quite a bit of money from some not so nice men. He lost it all in a high-stakes poker game, and couldn't pay it back. These men were going to kill him, so he ran away, leaving Mommy and me alone and vulnerable."

"Well, these guys seemed to think they could use us for bait. They kidnapped and threatened to harm us. To prove to him that they were serious, they cut off Mommy's finger and sent it to my Uncle Larry. It didn't work, my Father wouldn't come for us."

"Then they started slowly removing body parts from my Mom, and sending it to him through my uncle. They would make me watch and tell Daddy what was happening on a tape. I still have those tapes, but I won't let you listen to them. Still, he didn't come.", she stopped and took a calming breath.

"The last night I spoke with my Mom. She told me to get away. That she was going to die and they would start on me. So, the next morning the man who tortured us came in. He was becoming careless thinking I was just a little girl. He left a knife laying beside him, I picked it up and stabbed him. I killed him."

" I don't know how I did it, but I made it to Uncle Larry and took him to Mommy. To protect me, he wiped the handle of the knife clean and put his fingerprints on it. He called the police and claimed he killed the man."

"Uncle Larry told Daddy the truth and he lost it. Unable to face the fact that his daughter had more balls than he did, he killed himself, leaving me alone. My Uncle was in jail for manslaughter.

I was appointed a ward of the court and placed in foster care. Believe me not many people really care who work in that system. It taught me how to be hard and angry, so I could stand up for myself. I had decided that I would never be used or abused again. This attitude caused me to be bounced through many foster homes. Finally, I was placed with an old black woman everybody called Mama Lillian. She took me under her wing and kept me in touch with my uncle saying I needed all the family I could get." She gave her uncle a bright smile.

"The only thing was she lived in a bad neighborhood, and a young white girl who didn't take shit from anyone was trouble. She got me into martial arts, which taught me self control. Still all the people I was exposed to influenced me. I grew a little wild and hung out with gang members. I never joined officially, I always asked them why would they want a skinny white girl?"

"I got into enough trouble on my own. I met John when I was seventeen and that is a story in itself. He was being gang raped, and I stepped in. I ended up killing yet another man, this time I tried to take the rap, but John swore he did it and no one argued. He got off, it was called "Justifiable homicide".

"After that , Mama Lillian sat me down and laid it out. She told me that I was being wrong to my uncle who gave up his life, so I could have one. How dare I throw a second chance away? She told me to let my Uncle Larry see me do something with what he gave me and not ruin it."

"So I became a writer. I set my novels all over the world and immerse myself in the culture so I can make the person reading the story think they are really there. I wanted my Uncle to see the world with me, writing let me do that. That is the real source of my passion."

"That brings me to you, young lady. You told me once that you knew your Dad was coming to save you that night, that I happened to show up before he did. Do you see now how much he loves you? He would die for you, not because of you. Don't you think you should talk with him about this problem, instead of running away? You know he would see you as more of an adult if you calmly discussed this with him.", she smiled at Akiko through tear filled eyes.

Akiko looked at Lillith and then threw herself in her father's arms crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry Daddy. I'll never run from you again. I love you.", Akiko sobbed. Lillith smiled at Inuyasha, motioned to her uncle and they left the room.

Inuyasha just held Akiko and let her cry. He was shocked beyond words at this woman's life. His respect for her grew, she had a hard childhood, but still she held on to some of her humanity. "That's one hell of a feat.", he thought.

Now he knew why her friend had warned Sesshomaru not to hurt her. She had had enough pain to last three lifetimes, and didn't deserve any more. He decided that he too, would warn Sesshomaru against hurting her.

Akiko lifted her head and said, "Daddy, can we go home? I want to see Mommy and Misaki."

Inuyasha said, "Yes, my little koi. Right away."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Company

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru noticed Lillith and her uncle come out of the house. He could tell she had been crying, and he felt angry at who ever caused her tears. He watched as she walked over to a group of men and grab the whiskey bottle sitting there. She tipped the bottle to the cheers of the guys around her.

She gave the bottle back and headed toward their table. When she sat down, John asked, "You OK, sweetie?"

She gave him a grin and said, "Never better, honey." Indicating to Father and daughter coming out of the house, all smiles and arm in arm.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Those two butted heads on every issue and here they were acting like they were never closer. His eyes flew to Lillith and she winked at him.

"Sometimes a little hard truth does a world of good. She'll not give them any problems for a long time.", she said.

Akiko walked up to her uncle and bowed, "Please, forgive my behavior Uncle Sesshomaru. I will not act in such a manner again."

Sesshomaru could see a new light of maturity in Akiko's eyes and was surprised. He nodded his head and wondered what that woman had told her.

Akiko gave him a brilliant smile and sat down beside Lillith. He didn't miss the look Akiko gave Lilllith. It no longer contained hero worship, but respect. He looked at Lillith with a question in his eyes, she gave him a little smile and looked away.

"Uncle, when will we be returning home? I need to apologize to Mother and Misaski for the trouble I've caused. ", Akiko asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her, but said, "We will go tomorrow morning. I have rooms reserved for us."

"You can stay here if you would like. I know it's a long drive to town and there's plenty of room. These guys won't be here much longer today.", she said.

"May we stay, Uncle? I could visit with Aunt Lillith a little longer.", Akiko pleaded. Lillith's gaze fell on him, something in her look, made him stir and he nodded his head yes. Never taking his eyes from Lillith's.

Lillith almost regretted her offer, after seeing the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Well, I will make sure I'm not alone with him.", she thought.

Kagura was beside herself. That woman was insinuating herself into the family. She wouldn't have it! "That bitch is trying to take what is mine. It's not going to happen.", she thought making plans to get rid of her.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Akiko got Lillith to dance with her. Sesshomaru found he couldn't take his eyes off Lillith's body as she gyrated her hips in time to the music.

"Kami, I have to bed her tonight, somehow. She is going to push me over the edge.", he thought. His hard on pressed tight against his pants and begging for release. His inner demon was raging against the restraint of Sesshomaru's self control. It was clawing to be let out, so it could pleasure itself with this woman.

When they returned to the table, the look that Sesshomaru gave Lillith made her heart race and caused her to get wet. Sesshomaru got a small response from that look, Lillith's eyes darkened and her lips parted slightly. He gave her a hungry smile, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Two young men broke the spell by asking Lillith to introduce Akiko to them. Lillith almost laughed out loud as Akiko greeted them with the same icy disdain she showed men. When they looked from Akiko to Lillith and she burst out laughing. "Teaching her well aren't I boys? She's a fast learner as well, you'll be eating out of her hand before you know it.", she grinned. The boys gave her a look and left. Woman and girl looked at each other and giggled.

"Those two had been watching her all day. I told her to give them that attitude and see if they stuck around or ran. I told her they would run, all they wanted was to hit it. If they wanted to get to know her, they would have stuck around and talked to her.", she said looking at Inuyasha. He laughed with them.

After dinner and as it started to get late, a mass exodus made it's way to the suvs and lowriders in the drive. A small parade of men made their way past Lillith telling her goodbye and hugging her. Each also, stopped to give Sesshomaru a warning look. One paused long enough to tell Sesshomaru to remember that Lillith ran with the big dogs, and didn't stay with the puppies on the porch.

John and Lillith excused themselves to prepare the guest rooms and Akiko went with them. Inuyasha decided that now was the right time to talk with his brother. He asked to speak with him alone.

After, Kagura and Koga went inside, Inuyasha said, "Brother, I think it would be wise to go very slowly with Lillith. Unless, you want to start a war? I know that many have warned you, but I'm telling you do NOT hurt her. I'll kill you myself, if you do."

"What is so special about this woman, that everyone feels the need to protect her? Did you ever think she wants me a much as I want her?", he demanded.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to understand, but he was going to try, "She's special because of who she is. She has been through a lot and still has a heart left. She has the strength and courage to try living and loving people again. I don't know how others feel, but I feel if she is hurt again, it will destroy her."

"As for her wanting you, we both know she does. What I'm saying to you is if you are not interested in more than fucking her, then stay away. You and I both know that she deserves better than that." Inuyahsa hoped what he just said would appeal to Sesshomaru's sense of honor, and give him a reason to leave her alone.

"Brother, I'm going to be honest with you. Lillith is making me crazy, I think about her all the time. She haunts my dreams and I don't think I can stay away from her.", Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha smiled at him, "She's getting to you, huh? Brother, try for her sake. Tell her what you told me, and see what happens."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had a lot to think about, and he knew he wasn't sleeping tonight.

"Come on, brother. Let's go inside and go to bed. Things maybe clearer in the morning.", Inuyasha said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 9

Lillith gave up trying to sleep about two hours after she went to bed. Getting up and sliding her feet into pink furry slippers, she made her way downstairs. Into the kitchen she went and put some milk in the microwave to warm.

Sipping her warmed milk, she stood in front of the sink and stared out of the window. She doubted this would help, he was just too close. Part of her whispered to go to him, give in to her body's desires. She moaned out loud at the thought.

Sesshomaru came downstairs in search of anything that would render him unconscious, when he heard her moan. Going into the kitchen, he saw her leaning against the sink. She wore a pink camisole t-shirt and pink camouflage pajama pants that she had rolled down, leaving her waist bare. She had her hair twisted on top of her head with a scrunchie, baring her neck.

It was too much, he had to touch her. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him, and buried his face into her neck. She stiffened and tried to pull away, but he held her. She turned her head and saw who was touching her like this.

"Oh, God. I give up. I've wanted him for far too long and it's not going away.", she thought. She relaxed, deciding it was time that she let a man have his way.

He felt her relax against him and smiled into her neck. He breathed deep of her scent. He could smell no heat scent, but could smell her nervousness. He planted little kisses along her neck, then he licked her. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts, bare accept the thin t-shirt material. He was rewarded with a moan and shudder.

He lifted his head and turned her to face him. "Kami, woman what you do to me. I can't do anything without you popping into my thoughts. I dream about you, I fantasize about having you like this. Come, let's be together. We will be very good for each other." He bent and kissed her, she responded by opening her mouth for his tongue.

She broke off the kiss and said, "I can't stop thinking of you either. I tried writing my fantasies out of my head, it only made it worse. I couldn't tell you no, if my life depended on it." She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

Neither noticed Kagura standing in the shadows of the livingroom as they passed through. Her rage knew no bounds. "How dare she sleep with what is NOT hers. She will die by my hand, and knowing that Sesshomaru will be mine.", she seethed inwardly.

Sesshomaru was beginning to think that he was dreaming, again. Lillith was taking him to her room, and had told him she couldn't refuse him. He could feel his manhood straining against his pants.

She pulled him through a door and closed it behind him. Then she was in his arms and all coherent thought left. She put her hands on the nape of his neck and pulled his mouth down to meet hers.

He put his hands on her hips and crushed her to him, his mouth demanded total submission. She moaned and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. His hands began roving over her, he cupped her breasts again, this time rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the nipples.

She sighed and arched her back into his hands. Her hands made their way down his chest, over his abdomen, and up over his back.

He broke the kiss and picked her up. Carrying her, bridal style, he took her to the bed and deposited her on it.

Lillith blushed a little at the hunger she could see in his eyes. She watched as he undressed, her eyes widened at the sight of his hard on. Her eyes flew to his and he nodded at her, as if asking her to undress.

Lillith blushed a little more and slipped her clothes off. Sesshomaru couldn't believe her beauty. "She looks just like I imagined her", he thought joining her on the bed. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. He smiled at the need in her eyes, but he could see a little apprehension, as well.

Settling himself beside her, so she could feel his bare skin against hers, he kissed her. Breaking that off, he pressed many small kisses against her lips, then down her neck and back again.

She was moaning and shuddering when he reached up and grabbed her breast. Her eyes opened to look into his at the contact of his hand on her bare breast. She gasped when he dipped his head and sucked on the already hard nipple. She could feel herself growing wet with need and she breathed, "Yes, oh, please."

He was getting a little impatient. He wanted to feel her hands on him, stroking and caressing him. He grabbed the hand roving over his back and pulled it to his member. "Lillith touch me, I need to feel your hands on me.", he implored her.

Her hand grasped his girth, his skin felt like silk, but he was rock hard. She let her hand travel up and down his length, then down to cup his balls. He moaned at her touch, and that encouraged her to explore more. Again she wrapped her hand around him, this time stroking up and down, squeezing a little as well. This earned her more moans and his hips began moving with her hand.

He was pleased with her and he could tell that she was almost ready for him. He moved his hand down her belly and cupped her. Instantly, she stopped touching him and stiffened. He lifted his head and kissed her. "Shhhhhhhhhh, it's alright Koi. I won't hurt you. I want to make it better.", he whispered to her, all the while touching and caressing her.

She relaxed against Sesshomaru, allowing him to touch her in places no man had touched her before. She felt his finger slide inside her folds and she arched into it and moaned his name. She wanted to beg him, but she didn't know what she was begging for.

He felt how wet she was and decided she was ready for him. He spread her legs and lay between them. He watched her face trying to gauge if he caused her pain and slid into her. He broke through her hymen and buried himself inside her. He whispered to her and calmed her before he started moving within her.

She couldn't stop herself, she started moving with him. This pleased him, he offered her encouragement, telling her that she was beautiful. Her need started building again, she began asking him to move faster and harder. She could feel pleasure curling upwards through her and began crying out with it.

Sesshomaru could feel her release building and her started giving in to her demands. He let himself go and pounded into her, he could feel her body tighten and heard her crying out. He buried himself into her and felt his climax wash over him and his seed spill into her.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, hiding from him. He smiled and lifted her chin. Looking at her swollen lips, pink cheeks and luminous eyes he felt a tug to her. He kissed her and said, "Don't be shy with me, koi. You are a beautiful woman and what we did was natural."

She blushed bright red. "It's just I've never...", she trailed off.

He smiled at her, "I know, and I'm honored to be your first lover. I want to keep seeing you, one night with you would never be enough."

She gave him a brilliant smile, one that lit up her entire face, and nodded her head. She leaned up and kissed him, starting another round of lovemaking.

When they finished he pulled her close to him. "Sleep now. I will wake you when I leave in the morning." She nodded and closed her eyes, smiling a little self satisfied smile.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was already thinking of ways to get her to come live with him. He never noticed the slight change in Lillith's scent, as her ovary produced a single egg and sent it traveling to her uterus and the swimming sperm waiting there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha & Co

Chapter 10

They were rudely woken the next morning by Inuyasha pounding on the door and yelling, "Sesshomaru, are you in there?"

Before Lillith could blink, Sesshomaru was at the door and dragging Inuyasha inside. "Brother, why are you yelling at this hour? Do you want to wake the house?", he demanded.

Inuyasha smirked, "Brother the whole house has been up for about an hour. We are waiting for you get up." Lillith's face turned beet red when she heard that. Inuyasha shot a grin her way.

"Tell the others I'll be down momentarily and we'll leave.", Sesshomaru ground out, opening the door and shoving him back out. He turned to Lillith, "I have to leave today. I want to spend time with you, can you come to Japan?"

"Not for a little while, a month at the most.", she smiled at him.

"I'll see if I can come to you sooner. I will email you when I've had a chance to go over my schedule.", he smiled at her. He walked to the bed, leaned down, and kissed her.

"I'll be waiting for you.", she said when he broke the kiss. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she blinked them away. He turned and strode out of her room.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She adjusted the water and stepped in, ducking her head under the water. Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips, pulling them back and bending her over.

She turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He smiled back at her, then buried himself in her, with one thrust. She cried out, and started pushing back into him.

"Kami, It's like my fantasy.", it was the only thing to go through Sesshomaru's head. Then he lost all control, pounding into her. He slipped his finger inside her to her clit and began massaging it. That set her off, and she was crying and begging. He plunged deep into her and released his seed, never noticing the scents coming from Lillith. He pulled out of her, turned her around and kissed her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Then he stepped out of the shower and was gone by the time she got out.

Dressed in jeans and t-shirt, she came downstairs. John pounced as soon as she sat at the kitchen table. "Well, what happened?", he demanded. She gave him a huge grin.

"What do you think happened? He asked me to come to Japan. Unless, he can come to me sooner. He's going to email me and let me know, if he's coming back before then.", she gushed.

Her Uncle choose that time to come in the room. "Are you sure about that? Seems to me like you just met him and let him in your bed.", he questioned.

"Uncle, Sesshomaru and I met over a year ago, and we have been emailing each other for months. His sister-in-law and I are friends. I can trust him to say what he means.", she declared.

"What ever you say, sweetie. Just remember I'm here for you now and I love you.", her uncle said. He had a sense of foreboding concerning her niece and this man.

One week later

Lillith checked her email for the third time that day. John was exasperated, "Just email him. Tell him you have your calendar almost clear, and when you can get there."

"Are you sure I should? I mean, I don't want him to think I'm desperate.", she sounded unsure.

"Honey, this is the 21st Century. It's Ok for a woman to contact the man. Do it, before I wind up in the psych ward.", he said.

She typed up a note and sent it off. It was returned within moments and a little note stating that the person at this address didn't want to receive email from her. She checked the address and sent it again, only to get the same message.

"Hey, John, look at this. What does this mean?", her voice cracking.

John took the laptop and tried mailing the note himself only to get the message yet again. He gave her a sympathetic look and said, "It means just what it said. He doesn't want to receive emails from you."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she threw herself into John's arms, sobbing as her heart shattered. He murmured nonsense to her and rubbed her shoulder. Lillith fell cried her self to sleep, he laid her back on the chaise.

Then, he fired off a note to Kagome. Telling her what happened and to tell Sesshomaru not to come anywhere near Lillith again or he would shoot him.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was angry. "What did this Sesshomaru do to make her do this?", he thought. He tried sending emails to her daily, and always got the message that she didn't want his mail.

He picked up the phone and dialed her number. John answered, "She doesn't want to talk with you.", and he hung up.

"Hn.", Sesshomaru thought. "I'll find a way to see you, woman. You will tell me what I've done to you."

Kagura heard the call and smiled. She had set those blocks, and it was working. "You will be mine, Sesshomaru.", she thought.

Several weeks later

Lillith didn't feel like getting up, she was nauseas and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. To top it all off, she was bloated and her period was overdue. "Oh my GOD!" , she thought sitting up.

Immediately she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Flushing the toilet, she sat down beside it. "What am I going to do with a baby? Especially one who's father won't even speak to it's mother.", she thought.

She got up and went downstairs, walked into the kitchen, and looked at the two men sitting at the table. "I'm pregnant. At least I'm ninety percent sure that I am.", she stated bluntly.

"A baby?", John asked. He jumped up and squealed, hugging Lillith.

"John, go to the store and get a pregnancy test. We want to be sure, don't we?", Larry asked. After John left, Larry looked at Lillith.

"What are you going to do? Are you keeping it? What of his father? You need to think of these things.", Larry said.

"I know, Uncle. I'm going to email Kagome and get her feelings about telling Sesshomaru at all. One thing I know is that I'm keeping this baby. It's a part of me and Sesshomaru. I can't give that up.", she responded.

He got up and grabbed the laptop from the counter. "No time like the present, sweetie. Send your note.", he said.

She opened her email account and wrote

Kagome,

I need your help. You know that Sesshomaru wishes no contact with me, but I seem to have developed a small problem. I was wondering how he would feel about a baby?

Lillith

She hit send and shut every thing down. Leaning back and looking down at her belly with awe and love, she began rubbing it. Her Uncle looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "Your Mother did the same thing when she was pregnant with you."

The telephone broke the moment, Lillith got up and answered it. She said, "Hello."

Kagome answered, "Lillith, I got your message. Did I read that right? Are you telling me you are pregnant and that Sesshomaru is the father?"

"That's what I'm saying. I haven't taken the test yet, but I have all the symptoms.", she answered.

"I have a really strange question, Lillith. How much did Sesshomaru or Inuyasha tell you of their family bloodline?", she asked.

"Nothing, why?", she sounded concerned.

"I'm coming there. I need to talk with you and face-to-face. There are some things you need to know right now and I'm not telling you them over the phone. I'll call you with my flight information.", Kagome said and quickly hung up.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Pack, we are going to America. She's pregnant and doesn't know that Sesshomaru is youkai and that the baby is hanyou." She picked up the phone and called airline reservations.

Inuyasha swore and said, "I'm going to kill him. I told him to leave her alone, that she had been hurt enough. Now he doesn't want her and she's pregnant." He started pulling suitcases out of the closet and tossing them on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Inuyasha & Co are not mine.

Chapter 11

Lillith paced the livingroom. She was waiting for John to come back with Inuyasha and Kagome. Her Uncle looked at her, "Honey, sit down. You are going to wear yourself out."

"What if something is wrong. My baby could be in trouble and I don't know what it is.", she nearly shouted.

"The baby will be fine.", a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and found Kagome, Inuyasha, and Misaki standing there.

Lillith flew into Kagome's arms. "What's wrong with my baby?", she demanded.

Kagome smiled at her, "There's nothing wrong with your baby. It's what your baby is, that's the problem. Come on and sit. I'll explain everything."

Kagome ushered Lillith to the couch and sat beside her. Taking her hands, she said, "Your baby is what is known as a hanyou. You'll know of the old stories of youkai and hanyou? They aren't myths like people believe, their real. Sesshomaru is a youkai and Inuyasha is a hanyou." Lillith looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha and fainted.

After they brought her around, Kagome sat down and explained everything to Lillith. Including the importance of her giving birth in Japan where she could be attended by a youkai doctor and she had to be taught how to apply a concealment spell.

"The only way I'll come is if Sesshomaru does not know that I'm there. I have no desire to see him, I might just kill him on sight for what he did.", she said. Kagome agreed, but Inuyasha said nothing.

He felt Sesshomaru had a right to know he was to be a father. He would find a way for them to meet and Sesshomaru could see for himself. Then, he would kill him for hurting Lillith.

Seven months later

Kagome and Lillith walked into the back door and into the kitchen. They were laughing and Lillith said, "Stop, Kagome. If I laugh any harder I will go into labor." She patted her huge stomach.

She stopped and stood stock still at the sight of Sesshomaru standing there. Her hands flew to her abdomen in a protective gesture and she stared at him.

"I see you wasted no time after me. I know that's not mine.", he stated.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Fuck you. You don't know shit, and I'm glad you deny it. I won't have to fight you for it." She turned and calmly walked from the room.

Kagome gave both men a death glare and said, "Inuyasha, you and I will talk about this later. You knew what Lillith's wishes were, and you still brought him here to hurt her more." She turned and stalked from the room.

Inyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "That's your pup and you know it. I believe Lillith, she is not lying. Think about it, she is due any day now."

"Hn", Sesshomaru responded and swept from the house.

One month later

Sesshomaru and Kagura was sitting in his office working on a merger, when they heard Koga and Ayame talking in the outer office.

"Did you go see Lillith's pup yet? She is beautiful, she has her Mother's eyes and the tips of her ears have her hair color. Other than that she is her father's daughter down to her markings. If you want to see her, you better go soon. Lillith is taking her home in a week.", Ayame said.

"Well, I'll go see her tonight, and offer my best wishes. Maybe, I should bring a present? I know, I'll offer to be the pup's surrogate father. She'll need someone to teach her youkai custom.", Koga said.

Ayame laughed, "Too, late. She has her Uncle Inuyasha wrapped around her little finger already. You won't get within two feet of her."

Kagura felt rage building up inside her. "A PUP? I don't believe this. It can't be Sesshomaru's pup, he would be with them now if that were the case.", she thought. She decided she would still have a look at this pup herself. "If it is his, well I'll take care of the little problem myself.", she schemed.

Two days later

Kagura watched as Lillith emerged from the house. "Are you sure you will be ok?", she asked Inuyasha's youngest brat.

"Aunt Lillith, We'll be ok. You are just running to the market. You won't be gone long. Now, hurry up before Brianna wakes and wants fed.", Misaki answered.

Kagura grinned knowing that now was the time to see this pup. She walked to the door and rang the bell. Misaki opened it and immediately tried to close the door, but Kagura was quicker.

"Where's the pup?", she demanded. Pushing Misaki out of the way and starting to search. She saw the portable crib in the livingroom and headed for it. Looking down she gasped, the baby had silver hair with black on the very tips of it. The same for her ears, a little black at the tips, they were perched at the top of her head. She opened her eyes to reveal their emerald depths. Other than that the child looked just like Sesshomaru, down to the crescent moon on her forehead.

Misaki pushed Kagura away from the crib saying, "I'm sorry no one is allowed in when an adult is not here. You must leave now." Quickly, Misaki, picked Brianna up and started backing out of the room. She knew this was the bad woman in her dreams and she had to get away.

Kagura smiled at Misaki, "Give me the pup. I won't hurt you if you give her to me. She shouldn't be alive and I plan on rectifying that mistake." She charged Misaki, who dodged her easily. Suddenly, Kagura burst out laughing, "Well, If you won't give her up. I'll just take you both. Then, you can watch the pup starve to death."

She reached out and snatched Misaki by the collar, dragging her outside. She threw a feather and off they went.

Fort-five minutes later, Lillith returned to the house. She found the door standing open and no one there. She called Inuyasha, hysterical saying, "They're gone, MY PUP and MISAKI."

Lillith collapsed to the floor, sobs racking her body, when she heard, "What happened to the woman who wouldn't let herself be abused? Let's go get your pup."

Lillith couldn't believe her ears, she looked up to see her mother standing before her. She got to her feet and said, "I have to change and arm myself." Her mother nodded.

After Lillith changed and prepared. Her mother said, "Follow me. I'll show you were the bitch has your pup."

Lillith followed quietly behind the apparition only she could see.

Inuyasha was sitting in Sesshomaru's office, avoiding his questions again. Lillith told Inuyasha under no circumstances was Sesshomaru to see a photo of Brianna.

"I've heard that the pup looks like it's father. I wish to see if it's true.", Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "I've told you, Brother, Lillith doesn't want you to see the pup. She says that you denied her, now you have no right to ask questions about her. I'm not even to discuss the pup with you. I should kill you for this mess, but, Lillith won't let me."

Sesshomaru sighed audibly. Koga had come to him and told him that the pup was his. He said she looked just like him, except her eyes, which were green. "How could I have been so stupid?", he thought.

The ringing of Inuyasha's cell broke into his thoughts. Inuyasha answered and even he could hear Lillith as she cried out that Misaki and the pup were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own them.

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru was up and gone before Inuyasha hung up the phone. He created an energy ball and flew to Inuyasha's house, not caring if anyone saw or not.

He found the house empty, except for Lillith's things and bags sitting on the hall table. He walked around sniffing the air. He caught Kagura's scent by the portable crib, and he could see small signs of a struggle. "That bitch took his pup!", he thought.

Rage clawed at him, wanting out, but he wouldn't let it. He needed to think clearly to find her. He went outside to look for a scent trail. He found Lillith's scent trail and followed it, hoping she knew where she was going. He knew he would catch up with her, the trail wasn't that old.

Meanwhile

Lillith followed her Mother, obeying every hand gesture. Suddenly, she stopped, "My granddaughter's father is coming, and we need his help. We'll be too late if you walk." Lillith nodded, stepped into a spot that concealed her, and waited.

About ten minutes later, Sesshomaru showed up, clearly following her. He stopped and was sniffing around, when she stepped out from the concealing shadows. He was surprised at her sudden appearance, this is what Misaki meant by she just popped in.

He looked into her eyes and saw a murderous rage, but it was controlled. Which made her very dangerous. "Mother says I need you. We have far to go with little time. I'll show you.", she stated.

He took a step toward her and she visibly stiffened. He said, "I have to hold you if you are to come with me." She nodded, and stepped into his embrace, she pointed in the direction they were to go. He created a cloud and took off in the direction she pointed.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand her reaction to him. I have not hurt her, she refused me.", he thought. She directed him to a mountainous area and a cave that was there. He could hear the pups cries, and Misaki's voice trying to sooth her.

He landed and she moved toward the cave opening. "No, Kagura is better than that. There will be traps.", he said, grabbing her arm.

"Why do you care if I live or die?", she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"The pup needs you.", he reminded her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome will take care of her if something happens to me. Don't worry, no one will force her on you.", she turned and headed to the mouth of the cave. She stopped about twenty-five feet from the opening.

"Kagura, you fucking bitch I've come for my pup. Come out and face me like a real woman, instead of abusing ones who can't defend themselves.", she yelled.

Kagura appeared at the mouth and said, "Come to die, slut? How DARE you suppose to be with the great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands? You are unworthy to be with him."

"Oh, and I suppose that you are worthy enough? Don't you think if he wanted you, he would have taken you by now? What a stupid bitch you are. Men don't play the games woman play, if they want a woman, they'll let them know.", she spit at her.

"Look, all I want is Brianna and Misaki. I'm leaving for the States soon, and won't be back. So give me what is mine and let me get out of your life.", she said.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't do that. It would mean that your pup was first born and heir. He mustn't have any pups, so that when I win him over, my pup will be heir.", she screamed at her.

Sesshomaru was stunned. This was over the fact that he wouldn't have Kagura as a mate. He had thought he was clear on that point with her, she would never be Lady of the Western Lands.

He started sidling around to the opening of the cave, hoping to get the pups, while Lillith distracted Kagura.

Lillith had heard enough, she spun around, again the duster she wore hiding her movements. In a quick instant a knife came flying out and into Kagura's shoulder. "I'm done with you, bitch. Now you die.", she screamed at her.

Kagura unleashed her wind attack, and somehow Lillith dodged it. Her coat didn't, when she looked at the bottom of it. Lillith swung around and said, "Bitch this is new." Suddenly, another knife flies out of nowhere, into Kagura's other shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey? I thought you were the big, bad demon who is better than humans? How about making me work for it?", Lillith demanded.

"Well, how about this.", Kagura sneered sending another wind attack. This time one caught her right leg. Leaving a long, deep gash that immediately started spurting blood everywhere.

"Good one, but, not good enough.", Lillith ground out. She jammed the heal of her boot to the ground, then she jumped up and swung her foot around in a roundhouse kick. The knife that had sprung form the toe of Lillith's boot found it's mark. Kagura fell to her knees, hands to her throat as blood poured out around her fingers.

Lillith landed on her feet, then promptly passed out, blood pouring from the wound. Sesshomaru was coming out of the cave with Misaki and Brianna and he saw her fall. Immediately, he ran to her side afraid that she was dead.

He could hear her heartbeat and tore his shirt off and tied a tourniquet to her leg. He picked her up and turning to Misaki said, "Kagura's dead. Wait with the pup inside the cave until I come back for you." Misaki nodded her head and went back inside. He picked Lillith up and flew to Inuyasha and Kagome' house.

Sesshomaru walked through the door with Lillith in his arms. "She needs help now, she's bleeding to death.", he was covered in her blood. He carried her to her room and laid her down. "I'm going to get Masaki and the pup. Don't let her leave me.", he said, looking at her white face. He turned and left abruptly. Leaving a confused Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

Kagome told Akiko to call the doctor and with Inuyasha's help, got Lillith undressed. When she saw the depth of the wound, she gasped. She instructed Inuyasha to hold pressure on the deepest part to stop the bleeding.

As soon as the doctor arrived, he ordered her transported to his private hospital for surgery. "She may not make it. The blood loss, coupled with the blood loss from giving birth recently is going to give us problems. If she were mated to her pup's father this wouldn't be a problem for her at all.", he followed the stretcher out of the house and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru was pacing the surgical waiting room like a caged animal. Akiko and Misaki sat in the corner, hugging each other, both dry eyed. Kagome was feeding Brianna, who was fussing for her mother. Inuyasha sat watching Sesshomaru, seemingly impassive. The door to the waiting room opened and the surgeon walked in.

He looked at the group seated there. It's touch and go, we have her in ICU now. To be honest, I've never seen a human lose this much blood and still live. You can go see her for a few minutes, but, I prefer two of you at a time.

Inuyasha took Misaki in and when they returned, her face was tear streaked. Kagome stepped in front of Sesshomaru, "Will you hold her, while I go in?"

He nodded, and Kagome laid the pup in his arms. She showed him how to support her head. Then, stepped away. He looked down and was startled at how much she looked like him, until she opened her eyes. They were an emerald green, just like her mother's.

He was so intent on inspecting the pup that he never noticed Kagome and Akiko leave and come back. Kagome stepped in front of him and he noticed her grim expression. She held out her hands for the pup, but, Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"The pup will come with me to see her Mother.", he stated. He walked out of the waiting area and into her room.

He was shocked at the array of equipment surrounding her. IV lines running into her body. Monitors on her heart and brain activity. Tubes ran into her mouth supplying oxygen to her. The worse was her face, it was death white. If he couldn't hear her heartbeat, he would think her dead.

His inner demon howled at the sight, crying for what it considered it's mate. "If you wouldn't have been stubborn, this wouldn't have happened. We would have been there and protected our mate and pup.", it screamed.

He stepped to her bedside, "Lillith, I brought Brianna to see you. She misses her mother. She needs you. Lillith, I need you. Don't leave us, fight. We have to go now, but, we will be back to see you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed her, "Come back to us."

Returning to the waiting area, he gave the pup to Kagome. "This Sesshomaru needs to learn how to take care of a pup. Will you show me?", he asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who shook his head yes. If Lillith died, the pup would need her father. Kagome nodded her head.

"I will come first thing so you can show me. Then, We will come to see her Mother.", he said. He turned and left the waiting room.

Kogame's mouth fell open. Inuyasha grinned at her, "I knew he wanted more from her than one night. There's something more here. Let's go home, maybe we can figure it out in the morning."

Sesshomaru showed up on their doorstep at 6 A.M. and chaos struck. He came in and woke the pup. That started her crying, which had Sesshomaru upset because she was crying. Kagome tried explaining that Brianna had a schedule that she followed. "She's crying because YOU woke her up and now you're roaring about her crying.", Kagome yelled at him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a rocking chair, "Sit!" When he was seated, she handed him the infant and said, "Rock! She'll calm down and go back to sleep. Then, you and I are going to have a loooooooong talk. Right now, I need tea."

He started rocking and Brianna stopped crying. She opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled. His heart jumped with pride at his pup's accomplishment. She closed her eyes and he felt her relax in his arms and become dead weight, he knew she had fallen asleep. He got up, laid her down in the crib, and went is search of Kagome.

He found her in the kitchen, on the phone with Lillith's uncle, filling him in on what was happening here. She waved him to a chair, "Yes, that's all I've heard. Nothing more, I know. I'm sure she'll understand. I'll tell her. Good- bye."

She hung up and turned to Sesshomaru, "Now, you have a LOT to learn about caring for a pup. First, never wake a sleeping pup. Especially that one, she has a temper and is not afraid to use it. Remember this requires much patience, you can't demand of Brianna, she'll demand of you. She is only aware of what she wants and needs."

She laughed at the look on his face. "Next thing bottles, come on I'll show you how to make them and how to feed her. She'll be hungry soon enough.", she said.

Sesshomaru spent the next few hours getting a crash parenting course. When, he had handled a feeding and diaper change reasonably well, Kagome agreed to an outing, only if she could ride along and observe.

He packed the pup up and got everything into the limousine, he even managed the carseat with ease. They headed for the hospital, Sesshomaru telling the wide awake Brianna they were going to see Mommy.

They arrived at the hospital, went directly to the ICU and Lillith's room. Walking into the room, they found it empty. Sesshomaru almost dropped Brianna. "Nooooooooooooooo, she didn't leave us. I would know, wouldn't I?", his youkai cried out.

"My Lord, My Lord", a nurse called him. "Her condition was downgraded and she's been taken to another room. Come with me I will show you where."

"What does this mean her condition was downgraded?", Sesshomaru asked.

"It means she is doing better. She started breathing on her own last night, and they removed the ventilator earlier. She's a fighter that one.", the nurse said, showing them the room. She bowed respectfully and left. The comment the nurse made reminded him of her nickname and how it did fit her.

He smiled inwardly at the thought of fighting with her right now. He stepped into her room, to visit the woman who had given him everything, and she didn't even know it. She was still out of it, and the pup was asleep, so he sat, watched his family and smiled.

Occasionally Lillith would moan and mumble. A couple of times she called for her Mother, in a childish voice. Then, tears fell from under closed eyes. He called for the nurse and she said that Lillith was heavily sedated. That more than likely she was dreaming, and was talking in her sleep.

He began to wonder what she was dreaming of.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 14

The next day, Sesshomaru had just finished putting a sleeping Brianna in her carseat, he heard Lillith start to cry again.

He looked over at her and could see she was still out of it. She was moaning and mumbling, and suddenly she started talking. "Daddy, please come and get us. They keep hurting Mommy. Leave her alone, you big meanie. Daddy, don't you love us? Don't you want us?", she cried.

Then she started yelling, "Mommy, Mommy. Are you Ok? Mommy wake up, please! Uncle Larry's here Mommy, wake up." She stopped yelling as abruptly as she started, but it brought the nurse to her room.

She checked Lillith over saying there was nothing physically wrong with her. She said she would note it for the doctor. She thought maybe it was a nightmare, or she was reliving a traumatic event from her childhood.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru started at the sound of his name on her lips. "Sesshomaru, why are you shutting me out? You told me one night wasn't enough, but now you won't even talk to me. Were you just playing?" she demanded.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't shut her out, she refused him. He was getting to the bottom of this right now, and picked up the phone.

Kagome answered the phone and he demanded, "This Sesshomaru would know what Lillith told you about us?"

"She told me that you started refusing emails from her address after you spent the night together. Her pride was wounded Sesshomaru, she felt you used her, that's why she didn't tell you about the pup. She said you didn't want her and she wasn't going to force you.", Kagome said.

Sesshomaru put two and two together and came up with Kagura. "Tell me, what happened to her as a child? I would know Kagome, Please.", he asked.

Kagome knew how much went into that one word and told him everything she knew about Lillith's life until now. When she finished talking all she heard was silence. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru are you there?", she asked.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm here. Thank you.", he said and hung up. He looked at Lillith, and saw her in a new light. Suddenly, he understood what Inuyasha had said about her heart and courage. A fierce protectiveness rose in him, and he vowed that no one would hurt her again.

He sat on the edge of her bed and said, "Lillith, I am sorry that I was such a fool. I should have insisted on speaking to you. I wanted you then and I still want you. Wake up, so I can tell you that." He leaned down and kissed her.

He stood and picked up his daughter, turned and left the hospital. He dropped the pup off with Kagome and went to make preparations for his mate and pup to come home. He was not going to let her refuse him again.

The next day, Sesshomaru sat with Brianna, who was fussing over her bottle. "I know little one. You can smell Mama and want her milk, but Mama is sick and you have to eat this for now. She'll be alright soon, you'll see.", he practically cooed at her.

He looked over and got a surprise. Lillith's eyes were open and staring at him. He smiled at her, "I thought she would be the one you would want to see first." He stood and came to her bed with the pup in his arms.

He sat down next to her and let the pup see her. Brianna gave her a huge grin and waved her arms. "Not yet, pup. Mama still needs to rest.", he chided gently.

Lillith looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You won't take her from me?", she asked.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, "Why would I do that? Sleep now, you need rest. We'll be here when you wake." His tone warm and gentle.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He let the nurse know she had woke and spoken with him. She called the doctor and noted it. Then, he called Inuyasha and Kagome with the news.

Several hours later, Lillith opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru sitting in a chair. Brianna was in her carseat asleep. She looked around, "Where's Kagome?"

Sesshomaru grinned at her, "Kagome is at home with her mate and family."

"Then whooooo?", she gave him an odd look. He nodded his head and grinned at her again.

"Kagome taught me. We come everyday and sit with you.", he said.

"Yes, he does. He's become quite a fixture here, causing rumors about who you are flying around here.", her doctor said, coming in the room. He gave her a quick exam and told her that she was very lucky that she almost died. "A couple of more days here, and you can go home. You'll need lots of rest though.", he stated, giving Sesshomaru a funny look.

"When can I start feeding Brianna again?", she asked.

"How about a few days? I want you to pump your breasts, the medications we gave will be in the milk. After a couple days of pumping, it should be out of your system, and you can resume feeding.", the doctor said. Lillith nodded.

After the doctor left, Sesshomaru looked at Lillith. "You and I need to talk. First, I must apologize for ever denying what's mine.", he indicated to Brianna. "I had scented you the night we made love, and you were not fertile. You must have went into heat during the night. When you walked through Inuyasha's door huge with my pup, I became very angry. You see, I tried to email you the day after we were together and got a note saying you didn't want to hear from me. Then, I see you again and you are swollen with pregnancy."

"I found out that Kagura somehow had that set up. She was trying to keep us apart. She noticed the attraction between us and knew that we had been together. It would have worked, except Brianna came along.", he smiled at his pup.

"I, too, was foolish and stubborn. I should have told you, but, I thought you didn't want me. I thought you would try to be with me for the pup. I wanted you to want me for me, not because of it. I felt like I had been played. I prided myself on the fact that no one ever played me, and you came along and I danced to the song you gave me. I was angry. Please, forgive me.", she said.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Lillith and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. We were both misled and then let pride stop us. Will you and Brianna come home with me and we can try again? This time I swear I will believe no messages unless they come from your mouth.", he leaned as he spoke, his mouth stopped right before meeting hers.

"Yes, we will come home with you.", she said, as his mouth met hers. All the longing they had felt was expressed in that kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself tight to him. He moaned and placed his hand on her breast.

Brianna picked just that time to wake and demand their attention. They broke the kiss and smiled at their daughter. Sesshomaru reached down and picked her up. "Here she is, Mommy. Someone has really missed you.", he said laying Brianna on the bed beside Lillith.

Just then the door burst open and John strode into the room. "All right break it up, this is a hospital you know. Where's my niece?", he demanded.

Lillith started laughing at him. "She's right here. Although I'm the one who's injured. Boy, kicked to the curb for a younger woman.", she whined.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll always be first with me, but, someone stole you away from me.", he grinned at Sesshomaru.

The pup gave John a grin and waved her arms at him. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing? You will break a lot of hearts, just like you're Mommy. Well, it's a good thing your Daddy is who he is. He'll keep them boys in line.", he said.

"Now, I'll just have to spoil this one.", he laughed, picking Brianna up. "Won't I sweetie? Uncle John will always say yes. Now, tell me what do you want?", he cooed at her.

Lillith looked at John, "Where's Uncle Larry?"

"His parole officer wouldn't give him permission to come here.", he answered.

"I'm am working on that to rectify the situation. Your uncle will be here soon.", Sesshomaru said. She gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, so you two made up, huh?", John asked.

"We could, but we seem to keep getting interrupted.", Lillith groused, half-heartedly.

"Well then, come Brianna. Let's give Daddy and Mommy some time alone.", John said, sweeping out the door, pup in arms.

As soon as the door shut, she was in Sesshomaru's arms. His lips on hers demanding and accepting her surrender. "We will go home directly from here. There are a few things you will need to learn about your new life. I can only hope that you will accept the responsibility.", he said.

She gave him a strange look,. He smiled at her, "There is much you don't know about me or who our daughter is. We will talk later, that is secondary to you getting well. Rest now, I want you with us soon."

He stood, picked up the empty car seat and diaper bag. Smiled at her one more time, and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 15

The limousine stopped in front of the impressive structure, built into the side of a mountain. Lillith's eyes widened at the two lines of demons standing there in full kimono.

They all bowed as she alighted from the car. A small green demon stepped forward, holding a staff with two heads at the top, "Welcome home, my Lady. My name is Jaken and I'm your humble servant." He bowed low before her.

Not knowing what to do she acknowledged him, and proceeded to the steps of the house. Sesshomaru stopped her and picked her up, carrying her up the steps and into the house. He deposited her in the small foyer.

Standing in line were Inuyasha, Kagome, Akiko, Misaki, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo in full kimono. They, too, bowed before her. Inuyasha stepped forward, grinning, "Welcome home to the new Lady of the Western Lands." He bowed before her.

Unsure of what she should do, she bowed back and thanked him. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and offered her his arm. She took it and he led her to the stairs. Again, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room.

He laid her down on the futon and looked into her eyes. His gaze was intense and he said, "Welcome home, my Lady." He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers.

Lillith got a stubborn look on her face. "Sesshomaru what is going on?", she demanded.

"We are merely welcoming home the new Lady of the Western Lands.", he smiled at her.

"What does that mean? Are you royalty or something? What aren't you telling me?", the questions flew from her mouth.

"You know that I'm called Lord? and you are my intended mate, therefore you are my Lady. I guess you would considered me royalty, it's more or less title only now. Just pomp and ceremony.", he said.

"Rest now, Brianna will be wanting fed soon.", he kissed her and gently pushed her back to the bed.

She looked at him, "Stay with me, Sesshomaru."

"I brought you home as my intended and will not be with you until we mate.", he stated. He kissed her again and left her to rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Sesshomaru woke her a couple of hours later with Brianna. Watching her feed at Lillith's breast brought forth a feeling of fierce protectiveness to the surface. So that, he growled long and low, when the maid, bearing Lillith's lunch knocked and entered her room.

Lillith looked at him and smiled. Then, she reached out and stroked his cheek, as if giving her approval to him. He stopped growling, but his golden gaze never missed a movement as the maid bowed out of the room.

The pup fell asleep on Lillith's breast and her head lulled back away from her nipple. Sesshomaru groaned aloud at the sight. Lillith grinned at him, "Would you like to taste it?" She laid the pup down on the bed beside her.

His mouth enclosed her nipple as soon as she turned back to him. This time she moaned and grabbed the back of his head, telling him, "Harder, suck harder. Oh, god, Sesshomaru."

"When will you mate with me?", he pulled his mouth away from her and demanded.

"Right now, my love. Whenever or where ever you say.", she responded. It was just what he wanted to hear. He smiled at her and got up, taking the pup and he left the room.

He returned five minutes later, empty handed, a huge smile on his face. "Are you sure? You know what this means, Kagome told me she has been teaching you.", he asked.

She pulled the blanket back to reveal her nude body. "What do you think?", she asked him. He stripped his clothes off and slid into bed with her. The contact of his skin against hers caused her to shiver.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deepening it when she opened her mouth to his invading tongue. He tore his mouth from hers and moved down her jaw and throat, stopping to lick the spot where he would mark her.

She shuddered and moaned his name, begging him to touch her. "Sesshomaru, please it's been too long. I have missed you.", she whispered to him.

He ignored her begging, working his way to her breasts. His mouth enclosed her nipple and she moaned again. His hand found it's way to her other breast and he began fondling it, pinching the nipple into hardness.

She had to be more than ready for him, she had to be right on the edge. He moved down farther, nipping and licking down her belly. He could smell her excitement and how close she was, just not there yet. He slipped his tongue inside her folds and she went nuts. She cried and begged for more, her hips grinding against him.

He pulled away from her, and said, "Tell me."

She cried out, "Please, take what is freely given, my love. Make it yours and do with me as you will. Just fuck me, now, PLEASE!"

He reached up and cut himself at his left shoulder, by his neck. "Bite down on me here as I enter you, and don't let go.", he told her. She nodded and shuddered as he lay down between her legs. As she felt him slide into her, she bit down. He bit down at the same time and their mating began.

She moved first, growling a little, her hips began grinding against him. He began to move with her and that immediately sent her over the edge, and she screamed into him. Instantly, she became aroused again. She wrapped her legs around him and began encouraging him, moaning, holding her bite for dear life.

Sesshomaru was in utter ecstasy, he could feel the blood bond building. Her climax felt like his and he was still hard, now she was asking for more. He never knew sex could be like this, he began to pound into her and felt her climax again.

He began to fuck her unmercifully, needing to do this, lost in his lust. He no longer cared if he hurt her, she didn't seem to notice. She screamed a third time and he went over the edge, he buried himself into her and spilled his seed.

He released his hold on her and roared long and loud. She released her bite and screamed his name. He looked down at her and smiled, "You are mine now, forever." He pulled out of her and lay down, pulling her close to him.

She looked up at him, "You're mine now, too." She smiled and snuggled into his arms. She felt his chest rumble with a suppressed chuckle.

"Rest, my love. Our pup will need you soon.", he said, closing his eyes. Thinking about Brianna, and the new pup they just created. He was complete now, he now had something to protect. He fell into sleep with a smile on his lips and the woman who put it there at his side.

THE END


End file.
